A Gravity falls Christmas
by CyanPhobos
Summary: The sequel to my pinecest story "Gravity falls". Dipper has started dating a new girl since Mabel left. Will Mabel return? Will the twins ever be the same? Will Wendy stop being a slut and choose a guy already? We'll find out in time. Not a one shot.
1. Chapter 1

Gravity falls Christmas!

This is the sequel to my pinecest story. Please read and review. Thanks. Rated teen for kissing and language (swearing).

Thanks for the support guys and gals. This is based around Christmas, a sequel to "Gravity falls" by me! Review please, please review.

Chapter 1, 10:43 PM Dec 16, Dipper Pines.

So I'm 13 now. 13 and the only girl I've ever kissed was my sister. All that's about to change though. Well not all of it. Just the part where I only kissed one girl.

Her lips pressed against mine and I shivered. She was beautiful and amazing and my girlfriend.

I had my first date tonight, gruncle Stan started paying me so I actually bought everything! It was nice, to get out with her. She's beautiful, and so nice, when you get to know her anyways.

I pulled away slowly and opened my eyes. She opened hers and we looked into each others eyes. I think I love her…. But that's just me. I also thought I loved Wendy. But she's the past and this is the present. My present. And our future.

We kissed again, with tongue. It was amazing. I pulled away again. "I should be going." I mumbled.

"I can go with you, please!" she begged.

I couldn't say no. We ran hand in hand down the streets, I unlocked the door and we stepped inside. "I'm sure everyone is asleep, but keep quiet just in case." I whispered.

We tip toed up to the attic and laid in my bed, I smiled nervously and she smiled. "Got any gossip for me to tell the guys at our school?" I joked, knowing she was the queen of gossip. At least the Gravity falls queen.

"Not now." she whispered and I smiled.

"What do we do now then?" I asked.

She smiled and closed her eyes, "This."

She kissed me and twirled her tongue around mine, my heart raced, it felt like it was going to explode! I must love her. I must. No one made me feel like this.

Except for… Mabel. My twin. Our parents took her one morning and left me to rot in this shit hole. I hate them. So. Much.

I went back to reality and she was grinding against me. I was extremely nervous. "We're only 13." I kissed her again.

She kissed back then pulled away slightly. "Does that mean we can't have fun?" she tilted her head.

"No… I'm tired though. Especially after our date. Can we please just sleep?" I stroked her long hair.

"Of course, goodnight Dipper."

"Goodnight Pacifica."

We quickly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Well that was quite the twist now wasn't it? I have school until Friday, I would've had it today, but I got sick so I wrote my first Fanfictions, people loved them so I update frequently.))

Chapter 2, 10;43 PM Dec 16, Mabel Pines.

I looked out my window and my eyes closed, I quickly reopened them. I'm too excited to sleep. Must. Stay. Awake.

My parents… they lost there lives today. Now I'm being shipped off to… where ever. That forrest land. My Dipper awaits, he doesn't know I'm coming back, but he will soon.

I haven't talked to my parents since the morning they had to drag me away from… Dipper. I can't wait to see him. Although he may have changed. For better or for worse, I don't care I will always love him. Always. I closed my eyes again and banged my head into the dashboard.

Stay awake!

I can't wait to see Dipper… can't wait… can't….

12:56 AM

I walked up the stairs and squealed with joy. Dipper lay alone in bed. The window was open. I dropped my bags and laid on his bed. "Dipper!" I shouted.

He woke up and sat up, looking at me scared. "AH-" I cut him off by kissing his lips.

He laid back down and I got on top of him. I put my hands on his face and swirled my tongue around his. He hadn't changed a bit. Well… he was taller, skinnier, a little more muscle, still adorable.

I pulled away slowly and we both panted quietly. "Mabel… I have to tell you something." he looked serious.

"What is it brofice?" I asked.

"We can't kiss." he looked up at me sadly.

My heart shattered, no! Dipper was the only boy I kissed, and the only one I wanted to kiss, I love him, "Why not?"

"I'm dating." he said plainly.

I got off of him and laid in my bed. No no no no no no no no!

I don't care who it is, I just have to get her away from Dipper. "Who?" I asked.

"Pacifica."

I know neither of us slept good that night.

7:17 AM

When I woke up Dipper still slept. I got out of bed and found my old sweaters and skirts. They would still fit, but it would be tight. Good, make Dipper notice me.

I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom with my Mabel sweater and a pink skirt. I showered slowly. Plotting on how to free my love from Pacifica's claws.

I washed my waist length hair and then my body. How do I get rid of her? If I

embarrassed her good enough she'd leave. I could make Dipper jealous until he takes me. That might backfire though. I don't know what to do….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, 7:22 AM, Dec 17, Dipper Pines

Mabel was clothed but it felt like she was naked. She definitely got taller, I was a little taller but she was taller then before. So much taller that her skirt covered absolutely 0% of her legs, it covered up her panties though. Her sweater… it fit… amazingly. Her breasts had obviously developed. Not much. But they still did. She was so beautiful, and she still had her braces, which made her voice perfect, and added even more beauty… some how.

"Um… good morning?" I was a little bewildered at her new body.

"Yeah. But it would be better if you weren't dating my worst enemy." she smirked and looked at waddles.

"I kept your 'soul mate' alive and well for you Mabel." I smiled slightly.

"Thanks." she started brushing her hair, then she dropped her brush. She leaned down and I saw her butt. It was small. Like the rest of her, petite, but getting taller.

I stared, I had to, it was amazing. Even if it was covered by her panties.

I looked at it in awe then Mabel stood up and looked at me giggling. "Enjoying the view ?"

I looked up into her eyes. "Oh… I'm so sorry Mabes."

"It's ok Dippy." she walked down the stairs smiling and I had a shower.

1:34 PM

I stood in the grass outside waiting for Pacifica. She finally arrived and pushed me to the ground. "What was that for?" I groaned.

"This."

She laid on top of me and kissed my lips. I kissed back and soon enough we got tongue in there. She wrapped her arms around by neck and I wrapped mine around gee waist.

Sge pulled away and we were panting. "Pacifica… your truly amazing at this." I whispered.

"Mm, Dipper your no worse then that."

We locked lips once again and she sucked on my tongue. Holy shit. She's so good at this.

We pulled back and both stood up. I smiled and stared into her eyes. She smiled and stared back.

Her phone went off. "Parents want me back. See you later my little Dipper."

She is the only person that can call me that.

I walked inside smiling. I felt amazing. Mabel was knitting and I sat next to her. "So what happened?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Mabel seemed confused.

"Your back I'm gravity falls, mom wouldn't give you up during Christmas." I replied quickly.

"They died in a car crash."

Neither of us even teared up. If I ever did see my parents again I would run away. Instead they died. They tore my sister away from me. I will never forgive them.

Mabel was staring at me. This time, I let her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, 10:23 PM Dec 17 Mabel Pines

I laid in my bed, wiping my tears away. I saw it, around 1 in the afternoon.

I shuddered.

They made out. Right in front of me. Sweater town was my only escape. I've been in bed, hiding in the new sweater I knitted, for most of the day. Instantly when I saw them kiss. Sweater town.

Dipper came into the attic. He was in the shower. I could smell his axe from here. I love axe.

"Mabel… please. Tell me why your in sweater town." he begged.

"Mabel isn't here… she's in sweater town." I whispered.

He grabbed the sweater and pulled it off, leaving me in my bra and skirt. He looked at me bewildered.

"I saw you… making out with Pacifica." I began to cry.

He hugged me tight. "Mabel… she is my girlfriend. It's what we do."

"But I still love you!" I cried.

"Mabel…" he whispered.

"Please!" I cried harder.

He wiped my tears away and looked into my eyes. I leaned in and kissed him, licking his tongue and holding his cheeks, he kissed back and licked back.

I bit his lip softly and pulled away, letting go gently.

Dipper had tears in his eyes, "I love you Mabel, but I'm with Pacifica now." he wiped his tears away.

We laid in my bed, I shivered and he handed me my robe. I held on to him tightly. He held me close and I kissed his cheek. He smiled slightly.

"Goodnight Dippy."

"Goodnight Mabel."

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you to." he kissed my lips, closed mouth and pulled away quickly.

I fell asleep in his arms and he slept in mine.

7:32 AM

When I woke up Dipper was gone. Probably eating breakfast.

I sighed. Will we ever get to love? No. Something always gets in the way. I had to get Pacifica away from Dipper. I had to.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, 7:32 AM Dec 18 Dipper Pines

I woke up early this morning, there was some one I had to see.

We laid in the grass kissing feverishly. Pacifica tangled her tongue with mine. I had my arms around her waist. She moaned quietly into my mouth. Was she actually horny? Wow.

She started grinding against me. This time I didn't stop her. We kept kissing and she pulled my shirt off. Oh god. This is happening. She pulled hers off and smiled.

"Shall we continue?" I whispered.

"Yes."

We kissed again and she moaned again. She took off her bra. Fuck me. This is going too far… we've only had one date.

I pulled away from her. "I think we're going to far. We've only had one date and… I'm not comfortable with it."

She smiled. "Next time my little Dipper."

She got dressed and left and I walked inside. I couldn't find my shirt so I just went without it.

Mabel was putting the star on the tree. She was still to short so I picked her up and lifted her to the top. "Dipper!"

We were both to short, but we had each other. "Your fine." I laughed.

She placed the star and I put her down. "Thanks." She smiled.

"Your welcome Mabel, you did a good job decorating, it's beautiful." I smiled to.

She looked into my eyes and I looked into hers. "Why don't you have a shirt?" she asked.

"I wanted to see of I could stand the cold winter." I laughed and walked up into the attic.

When I got up to the attic I put in a shirt and vest. What to do today? I could think of a way to stop Pacifica from taking my virginity. But why? She's beautiful. Who could I be saving it for?

I should stop going out so late. I'm so tired. I laid in my bed. Do I actually love Mabel? I never told Pacifica that I loved her. Maybe I do…. Only one way to find out. See how far I go with her. If I stop her then I don't love her.

What the hell am I thinking?! That's… wrong. Using someone to gather knowledge. I closed my eyes.

What should I do? What could I do? It's too complicated. Im stuck between two girls. Both of them love me. What do I do?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6, 10:21 PM, Mabel Pines

While I was on my way inside the mystery shack I spotted a cell phone. An I phone 5. Those are new… not many people could get these, especially in a place like this.

It had to be Pacifica's. I walked inside and sat at the dinner table. Dipper was still in the attic, I was sure of it.

I turned on the phone, there wasn't a lock so I checked her messages. Of course there was Dipper, her parents, some of her friends, and… Gideon? I remembered him. He tried to kill Dipper.

I checked their messages and my jaw dropped. There was disgusting pictures and love notes and everything, Pacifica was cheating on Dipper!

I ran upstairs and into the attic. Dipper slept silently and I ran to him. "Dipper!" I shouted.

He didn't move so I shook him. "Dipper!"

Eventually he looked at me bewildered. "What is it Mabel?"

"Pacifica's cheating on you!"

"No." he looked very upset.

I showed him the messages and he cried. "Why does every girl I date hate me? Cheat on me? Use me?"

"Shh, Dipper it's ok." I was trying to comfort him.

"No it's not! How is this ok?" he got out of bed and ran downstairs.

"Dipper…"

I couldn't worry about him now. Now I had to go to bed. I am so tired.

I picked up my robe and walked to the bathroom. I had to act fast. Do I just talk to him? Ask him out? Or do I wait?

I can't wait. If I do he'll date someone else again. I'll tell him later tonight. After his shower.

I began washing my hair. What do I say? Maybe nothing. Maybe I should just show him my feelings. I shivered and began washing my body. Which do I choose….

I sighed. I'll think about it later.

I rinsed off and stood in the water. It was warm. I turned the water off and walked out of the shower and dried off.

I felt do close to my goal, my goal which was Dipper, my twin brother.

I wrapped my towel around me and walked into the attic, nearly nude. I stood over my bed. All of the sudden Dipper walked in. I felt my giant blush.

"M-Mabel?" he looked into my eyes.

"I… I didn't expect you to come back up so soon." I whispered.

He slowly walked backwards to the bathroom. I dropped my towel to the floor and looked at myself in the mirror. How could Dipper like… "this".

My braces made my voice funny, and I had a lisp. It was terrible. My body was small like his, and my breasts were still small, not flat chested, but small.

I pulled on my robe and laid in bed. I think I know what I'm doing next….


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: Well I've been thinking, and I know what would help, a lot. It would make me soooooooo happy, and inspire my writing greatly. If someone made a picture of one of my scenes, draw a picture of one of the DipperXMabel scenes and that is what would make my day… or week… or month… or year. It would be so amazing if one of you could draw the two. Please, it would mean so much to me, put the link in a review for this story. Thank you all of my fans!))

Chapter 7, 10:35 PM, Dipper Pines

I turned the water on and the shower started. The water heated up and I stepped in.

How could Pacifica cheat? Especially with Gideon? What the hell…. I washed my hair. Tomorrow I'm going to have to confront her.

How did Mabel find her phone anyways? Pacifica must have dropped it while we kissed.

I rinsed out my hair and closed my eyes.

I started washing my body.

She's a monster. She crushed my heart just like my parents did months ago. Mabel never said she missed me. Maybe she didn't.

I missed her, with all my heart.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Flashback~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I woke up in the morning, cold. Why was it so…. Mabel was gone. I still tasted her mouth.

I got out of bed and waddles oinked. Silly pig. "Where's Mabel?" I asked.

He laid on the floor and sighed.

"Fine then."

I walked downstairs and looked around. "Mabel?"

No answer. "Mabel this isn't funny."

I noticed a letter on the table. "Hmm."

I opened it and read it in my head. "Dear Dipper, we've taken Mabel home, she changed greatly, from the letters she wrote us we learned that she had friends, she knitted sweaters, and won a pig. She also said that you met no one except for a girl that you ended up disliking, Wendy. We've decided based on all the video games you played here, and the fact that you still haven't learned anything from your summer trip, that we are leaving you there. To live with Stan until further notice. When we see improvement we will invite you back. Love, your Mom and Dad."

I cried and hid in my room for days. Mabel was gone.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ flashback over~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I shuddered and wiped the newly formed tears out of my eyes. I missed her so badly and now that she was back I didn't know how to react.

The shower curtain opened and my eyes widened, I looked up at Mabel, wearing her tight robe, a few tears still on my face, my eyes red from crying. "Mabel…"

I was so tired. Almost asleep. "Dipper, don't cry over her." she whispered and looked into my eyes.

"I wasn't." I whispered back, "I was crying over you." I blushed.

She blushed bright red and tears formed in her eyes. Tears of joy? "I lost count of all the times I've cried over you Dippy."

She hugged me, the water from my body, and the shower head soaked her robe. She then let go and walked out of the bathroom.

Did that just happen?

I turned the shower off and dried off. I put on shorts and a red short and walked out of the bathroom. She laid in her bed and I laid in mine.

"Goodnight Dipper." she smiled.

"Goodnight Mabel." I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

This Chapter is COMPLETE PINECEST!))

Chapter 8, 12:13 AM Dec 19 Mabel Pines

A thunder storm in winter was a rare occurrence. But this was Gravity falls. Thunder crashed and a blizzard shot snow heavily at the shack. I screamed during every crack of thunder, until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Dipper?" I whispered.

He didn't move, or reply. He was sleeping. I stood up and tip toed to his bed and looked down at him. "Are you awake?"

Still no reply. He was sprawled across the bed, taking up most of it.

Should I lay on him? Yes! Of course I should!

I slowly got on top of him. This was definitely in appropriate. I kissed his lips gently and slipped my tongue into his mouth.

He didn't react so I explored his mouth, and wrestled with his tongue. I slowly pulled away, biting his lip as I did so. I let go of his lip and snuggled into his chest.

More thunder. More screaming. He woke up on my first scream. "Mabel?"

"I'm here Dippy." I held our faces close and looked into his eyes.

"I missed you do much." he stroked my hair.

"I missed you to." I pressed my lips to his and we both closed out eyes. We wrestled tongues and tangled them in an amazing kiss. I pulled away and again bit his bottom lip softly.

"You, Mabel, are the best kisser ever." he smiled.

"You, Dipper, are the best lover ever." I whispered into his ear.

"Your so amazing." he whispered back.

"You haven't seen anything yet." I pulled his shirt off as he stared into my eyes.

I unzipped his shorts and left them on. "You really want to do this Mabes?" he asked quietly.

"More then anything in the world." I started grinding against him and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I pulled off his shorts and he shivered. "Aren't you going to take anything off?"

"I only have one thing on."

I pulled off my robe and tossed it to the floor. My dipping sauce looked at my body, amazed. He really thinks I'm beautiful?

We kissed again and he placed his hands back on my waist. On my butt. I kept grinding against him and then pulled his final article of clothing off.

When we were finished I rolled off of him and laid next to him, I completely forgot about the storm. We laud there, looking into each others eyes, panting. We were only 13. But it felt so right. It had to be done.

I'm almost positive the term for what I did was known as "riding". What ever it was, we both loved it.

We quickly fell asleep, under the covers. Warm. Safe. Loved. Together.


	9. Chapter 9

A special thanks to ThebigZ21 for all of his/ her input and support. Without your constant support I wouldn't have continued writing this. ))

Chapter 9, 10:23 AM Dec 19, Dipper Pines

I woke up and looked at Mabel. We were still holding hands. Both of us nude. She's so beautiful. I love her. I inched closer to her and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning my Dippingsauce." she smiled then missed me.

I kissed back and wrapped my arms around her waist. She slid her tongue over top of mine and I kept mine under hers. She pulled away and bit my lip. I loved that.

"Good morning to you to Mabes."

I sat up and stretched releasing a quiet yawn. Mabel giggled. "What?" I asked confused.

"You still sound like a kitty when you yawn and sneeze." she smiled big, showing off her braces.

I smiled back and got out of bed. "We should wrap presents today." I suggested.

"I call wrapping up here!" she exclaimed.

I laughed and got dressed. "I'll wrap at the tree then."

I went downstairs as she dressed. I hadn't bought Mabel a present yet. But I knew what I was getting her.

I'll shop then. I had money that I saved over the years. Birthday money, chore money, everything. I had nearly a thousand dollars. I was going to need all of it.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Hours later~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I had my gifts wrapped up, all in larger boxes then needed. Tricking them so they wouldn't know what I got. Good.

Mabel walked downstairs and placed a couple presents under the tree. I smiled at her. She wore a sweater that she must have knitted recently. It had a reindeer on it, Rudolph I think.

"The blizzards gotten worse." I sighed.

She looked up at me and frowned. "Your covered in snow!" she stared at me in awe.

I shrugged. "I had to shop."

"You could get sick, going into a storm like that, wearing only a t-short, pants and vest."

"And shoes!" I added.

"You should have wore boots!" Small tears formed in her eyes.

"Mabel! I'm fine!" I hugged her tight.

"Don't go outside like that again." she looked into my eyes.

"I won't." I smiled slightly.

"Promise?" she hugged back.

"Promise."

((Authors note: What do you think Dipper bought Mabel? Tell me in yourreceives of this chapter, thanks!))


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10, 3:45 PM, Dec 19 Mabel Pines

Gruncle Stan left the house early in the morning and we found a note on the table. He had business to attend to. Fighting for the right to keep his old shack.

And as it turns out, Dipper isn't okay. He's sick, I don't know if it's a fever, or a cold. He's been coughing, kitten sneezing, and also says his throat is sore. Ok Mabel, think… I need tissues for his cute sneezes, cough syrup for his throat, and cough. And last but not least, a sweater knitted out of my love. I'll knit it while I keep him company.

I put on three of my sweaters and stepped out of the door. It was hard to walk with so many sweaters on, and my bare legs were freezing, but I got tissues, and cough syrup.

4:12 PM

I entered the house and walked upstairs. Once in the attic I took all but one of my sweaters off and gave Dipper some cough syrup. "Are you feeling better?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Good." I started knitting a sweater with a snowman on it.

A couple seconds later Dipper covered his mouth. "What is it?" I asked.

He then closed his eyes and covered himself in puke. "EWW!" I screamed and Dipper started to cry.

I took the soiled blanket and threw it in the laundry, I returned and hugged Dipper. "Don't cry, it's okay."

He hugged back. "Want me to lay with you?"

He nodded and I laud next to him, I hugged him tight and we both fell asleep.

7:23 PM

I woke up and ran downstairs looking for a bucket. Come on, there's gotta be at least one. I checked all the kitchen cupboards, then I checked the bathroom and found a bucket.

I rushed upstairs and put it next to Dipper. Just in case he barfs again.

I started knitting his snowman sweater and he slept. He was so cute when he slept. Too cute. No wonder Pacifica dated him. But why would she cheat on Dipper?

I don't care what Pacifica thinks. Dipper is more then enough for me.

10:45 PM

I finished his sweater and put it on him. I miss his voice, I can't wait for him to feel better.

I laid in bed next to him and ran my fingers through his hair until we both fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 8 rewrite

I've decided to rewrite the sex scene of Ch8. So here we go.))

Chapter 8, rewrite. Mabel Pines

I pulled my robe off slowly and Dipper watched, stunned. "You actually like the way I look?" I asked.

"No, I love the way you look."

I giggled and tossed my robe to the floor. Then I pressed my lips to his, closed mouth. Innocent. I pulled away and he looked nervous. "What's wrong Dippy?"

He blushed. "I don't know how to do this."

I smiled. "I do."

"Where did you learn?"

I pointed to my pile of romance books. "We start with fore play."

"Whats that?"

"Shh." I put my index finger to his lips. "Stop talking, I'll take care of everything."

I lowered my self to his boxers and kissed the front of them. He blushed and I pulled them off slowly and then started to rub his penis. It for hard fast and I looked up at him. He blushed bright red. I slowly locked the tip and he moaned quietly. I took the tip in my mouth and swirled my tongue around the tip, while stroking the base with my hand.

He shivered and started stroking my hair. I took more into my mouth and stated bobbing my head. His penis tastes so good. This is amazing. I took more and gagged. I pulled away for a second, then took it in my mouth again.

I don't know how big it is…. But it couldn't fit in my mouth. I kept bobbing my head and he moaned loudly as cum shot down my throat, I pulled away and suppressed a gag, the rest of his cum covered my face. It tasted sweet, a little salty. Mm

I moved back up to Dipper and kissed his lips. We swirled tongues and I pulled away, biting his bottom lip. I moved up more so my breasts hung in his face. They aren't big. But there also not small.

"Take the nipple in your mouth, Dip."

He kissed the right nipple, then began sucking on it. I moaned. Oh god dippy. He let go if it and looked up at me. I moved up more so my vagina was in his face. He knew what to do.

He licked it and put 2 fingers in. Oh god! He trusted them in and out of me quickly and I moaned loudly. "Mm Dipper!"

He went faster and I quickly came, covering his hands and face. I moved back down to him and we panted. We wrapped arms around each other and fell asleep. Warm. Safe. Loved. Together.

((Well don't make fun of me, it was my first steamy scene))


	12. Chapter 12

I've been feeling down, I'm sorry, homework and stuff. Please people, I need reviews. I just can't find joy right now. And until I do, I don't feel like writing.))

Chapter 11, 4:32 AM, Dec 20 Dipper Pines

I lay in the shower to weak to stand. I can't believe that two nights ago me and my sister had oral sex. Does that still make us virgins? We never did the real thing. I don't know.

Mabel stands just outside the bathroom door. Waiting for me to need assistance. I love her. I really do. A tear fell down my cheek. Soon I'm gonna have to tell her that our love is incest. That it's illegal.

I can't believe she doesn't know. But she might. No. She's Mabel. She doesn't look at the facts like I do.

She stepped in the bathroom. Now or never. "Mabel, our love for each other. It's illegal."

She stared at me in disbelief. "You think I never researched about incest? Of course I did. A simple google and. Iw I know."

"Oh." All I could manage to say.

"What did you think Dipper? That this would ruin our relationship? That I would stop loving you over this."

"No! I just-"

"Or did you stop loving me because the government prohibits it?" she looked very angry, upset, plain sad.

"I… I don't know."

She stormed put of the house crying.

What have I done?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12, 9:34 PM Dec 21 Dipper Pines

She hasn't came back. My first Christmas without Mabel. My first Christmas alone.

I can't think straight. I don't know what to do! Without her I'm lost. Lost in the darkness of the mystery shack. I walked up to the freezer.

I smashed my head into the buttons. "Mabel." Smash. "Mabel." Smash. "Mabel." Smash.

The freezer slid to the side and I gasped. A doorway was behind the freezer. I stepped in and turned to the left. Stairs led downwards.

Stan you piece of shit. "Trust no one." The four books words rung through my head.

I walked down the stairs and there was a giant metal door. "Huh?"

There was a small hole with a light shining out of it. "Eye identification."

My eye should look a little like gruncle Stan's.

I stepped to the machine and it scanned my eye. The room stated growing green. Gas? Soon I couldn't breathe. Oh. God.

Chapter 13, 9:34 PM Dec 21 Mabel Pines

I sat on the sidewalk of downtown Gravity falls. I was freezing but I didn't care. He didn't love me.

I stroked waddles as he sat in my lap. After all of this he doesn't love me.

I got up and walked back towards the house. Waddles followed.

Maybe I don't love him. I never thought of that. It couldn't be true though. I gave up my first kiss and my virginity to him. But he did the same for me.

I started crying and continued trudging through the snow. Waddles oinked.

I stepped in the doorway and Dipper was sprawled across the floor, covered in blood and barf. His head had bumps in it and I saw blood on the wall. "Mabel." Dipper whispered. "Mabel, Mabel, Mabel."

I took his clothes off and dragged him upstairs. I laid him in the shower and cleaned him.

Slowly he opened his eyes. "Mabel?" he whispered.

"I'm here my Dippingsauce."

I kissed his lips gently and he kissed back. I bit his lip and pulled away slowly. He blushed and covered up his privates.

I stripped and got in with him. He blushed bright red and I felt myself blushing to. I hugged him and he hugged back. The warm water trickled down our bare bodies.

I kissed him gently.

The shower was quick. We washed and got out. I laid in my bed and he laid next to me. "I'm feeling much better." he whispered.

I hugged him. "Good."

"Goodnight Mabel."

"Goodnight dipper."

He held me tight. "I love you."

I was surprised but I managed to reply softly. "I love you too."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14, 3:13 AM, Dec 22 Dipper Pines

Her cheek was on mine. I smiled and rubbed our cheeks, as Mabel would. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled. "Hey baby." she whispered.

I felt the worlds biggest blush. "I'm… I'm your baby now?"

"Forever my love."

I kissed her lips gently. They were soft as ever and her tongue entered my mouth quickly. Mabel really liked control over the kiss…. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she pressed against me.

"Dipper, I want you to fuck me."

"I want the that too."

I pushed my dick into her pussy slowly, she already broke that bloody thing in her pussy when we touched each other. That meant that this wouldn't bleed or hurt her. Just fucking my beautiful both inside and out, twin sister Mabel.

She moaned quietly and I kissed her. She swirled her tongue around mine and I started trusting into her. She moaned in my mouth and I slid my tongue under hers.

I thruster deeper, until she moaned loudly. "Oh god! Yes Dipper!"

She was 13 and was the same as she was over the summer, the only difference was her breasts grew and she got a little taller.

She kept moaning loudly when I touched that spot. Her G spot i think it's called. "Mabel… I'm going to cum."

"Do it inside me Dipper. I want you inside me."

"But Mabel… you might get-"

"No I promise I won't." she looked into my eyes.

I thrusted faster, faster and deeper. She let out one last moan before she orgasmed. Her walls contracted on my dick and I came soon after.

"Fuck yes Dipper." she panted.

"That was amazing. But why wouldn't you get pregnant?"

"I had my period today."

I smiled and held her close. My dick still inside her pussy, we fell asleep quickly.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15, Dec 23, 12:34 pm, Mabel Pines

I woke up, at twelve, god we slept in, tomorrow was Christmas Eve, Dipper and I are buried inside a warm house, I'm thirteen and I've already lost my virginity. Dipper awoke next to me and slowly pulled out of me. "I can't believe we slept… like that." Dipper almost whispered.

I replied quietly "Didn't you enjoy it?"

He nodded and I smiled. Why did he have to be so cute? I pressed my lips to his and he opened his mouth slightly, I took my chance and slid my tongue into his mouth. I explored his mouth for a little, then his tongue pressed against mine. I slowly pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting our mouths.

He blushed bright red and I giggled. He looked into my eyes and I stared back. "Better get dressed." I stated.

He nodded and we did accordingly.

The day went on event less, he must have been really tired from what we did last night.

Dec 25

Christmas Eve, today was a big day, at least that's what Dipper kept saying, but even if he didn't have something planned, I still loved Christmas. We only had two presents, the one he got me, and the one I got him. I gave him his present as we sat on the chair in the living room. He opened it to find the snowman sweater I knitted.

He grinned and pulled it on over his red shirt "I love it." He assured me.

He passed me my present, a small one. I ripped off the wrapping paper and it was a small, leather covered box, tears formed in my eyes as I began to realize what this was. "Dipper?"

He got down on one knee in front of me and I blushed. He took the box and opened it, revealing a small, but nonetheless beautiful ring. "Mabel, our parents are going to pick you up soon, and I can't stand being apart from you, please, run into the woods with me, I know we'll make it, as long as we stay together."

Tears poured down my face "We're only thirteen." I whispered.

"I need to be with you Mabel."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips gently, he kissed back and we both opened our mouths and kept kissing. He snook his arms around my waist and I pushed him on the floor, crawling on top of him and kissing him, we entangles our tongues and lived though our final moments of warmth for a while. His tongue entered my mouth and I sucked on it gently.

I could feel tears on his face, he actually loved me, and I loved him, with every last inch of my heart.

The end


	16. Chapter 15 (fixed)

Chapter 15, Dec 23, 12:34 pm, Mabel Pines

I woke up, at twelve, god we slept in, tomorrow was Christmas Eve, Dipper and I are buried inside a warm house, I'm thirteen and I've already lost my virginity. Dipper awoke next to me and slowly pulled out of me. "I can't believe we slept… like that." Dipper almost whispered.

I replied quietly "Didn't you enjoy it?"

He nodded and I smiled. Why did he have to be so cute? I pressed my lips to his and he opened his mouth slightly, I took my chance and slid my tongue into his mouth. I explored his mouth for a little, then his tongue pressed against mine. I slowly pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting our mouths.

He blushed bright red and I giggled. He looked into my eyes and I stared back. "Better get dressed." I stated.

He nodded and we did accordingly.

The day went on event less, he must have been really tired from what we did last night.

Dec 25

Christmas Eve, today was a big day, at least that's what Dipper kept saying, but even if he didn't have something planned, I still loved Christmas. We only had two presents, the one he got me, and the one I got him. I gave him his present as we sat on the chair in the living room. He opened it to find the snowman sweater I knitted.

He grinned and pulled it on over his red shirt "I love it." He assured me.

He passed me my present, a small one. I ripped off the wrapping paper and it was a small, leather covered box, tears formed in my eyes as I began to realize what this was. "Dipper?"

He got down on one knee in front of me and I blushed. He took the box and opened it, revealing a small, but nonetheless beautiful ring. "Mabel, our parents are going to pick you up soon, and I can't stand being apart from you, please, run into the woods with me, I know we'll make it, as long as we stay together."

Tears poured down my face "We're only thirteen." I whispered.

"I need to be with you Mabel."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips gently, he kissed back and we both opened our mouths and kept kissing. He snook his arms around my waist and I pushed him on the floor, crawling on top of him and kissing him, we entangles our tongues and lived though our final moments of warmth for a while. His tongue entered my mouth and I sucked on it gently.

I could feel tears on his face, he actually loved me, and I loved him, with every last inch of my heart.

The end

Ok, I admit, I'm a fail and a half, lets… lets say… incest is illegal they had to be together, happy ending and it (actually) makes sense


End file.
